


Studio

by Shatterpath



Series: Ordinary People [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Ordinary People, Superheroes, accidental shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Life working at a world-famous studio always had the potential to be exciting, but this was a new one...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is very loosely based on my kid sister, though completely made up by me. While not as pleased by how it played out as some of the other pieces, I've picked at prodded at it for too long and this is as good as it's going to get. Despite my dissatisfaction, I really hope you enjoy!

Years ago, you weren't even sure you wanted to move back to National City, no matter how much you missed Mom. There was so much work to be done in Washington. There were so many dreams about the Space Program, about one day walking among the stars. Yet, somehow, you'd ended up with a whole different sort of stars. Returning to the warmth of Southern California, you'd rattled around a bit before pretty much tripping and face-planting into the Screen Actors Guild. Not as amazing as it sounded, to be honest, because you were in finance. Not exciting at all. Still, you were home and it eventually led you here.

Warner Bros Studios was amazing, sure, but it was still a business, taking hundreds of people to keep the machinery of business running on the day to day. It's a rewarding career and there were some killer perks; not the least of which were the early showings of blockbusters before Jane Q Public could spoil them for you. Oh sure, you'd practically had to sell your soul and sign a million non-disclaimer forms, but it's so worth it!

Another nice thing about being a corporate cog were the regular business hours, though you're going to end up in traffic today thanks the mandatory meeting this afternoon. Right on cue, a noisy gaggle of work companions gather you up to join the mass exodus through the studio's sprawling grounds. It's a gorgeous day, breezy and cool with the tang of the nearby Pacific teasing your nose. Fall was always such a glorious time of year and you're looking forward to your plans this weekend!

The Steven J Ross Theater filled quickly, close to its capacity as employees packed in for the mandatory meeting. A meeting that was dragging on, though you did your best to pay attention. Unlike the guy in the hipster sweater two rows in front of you who would be lucky to have a job if his snoring grew any louder. The girl next to him elbowed him in the chest as the video presentation finally ended and you smirked as the scattered, polite applause covered his snort of wakefulness. At long last, the VP of Distribution stood at the podium for a final few words and the crowd restlessly stirred in anticipation. Some just wanted to get on with their lives, but some-- like you-- had been looking forward to this moment for months.

You'd loved the world of Harry Potter since you'd held that very first book in your hands and it had been too long since a movie had left you enthralled and breathless with that magical world. Some of the crowd left with the VP's closing words and the rest settled in for the film. 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' wouldn't premiere to the public for another week and you'd have to behave yourself and keep your mouth shut, but it was worth it. 

A few lucky civilians trickled in and soon every one of the five hundred plus seats were filled and the crowd was abuzz with excitement. The houselights began to dim and the great, grey curtain slid away as the film blazed to life.

Of course, that meant that Murphy's Law struck when the building suddenly shuddered around you. A brief terrified-animal silence fell before the nervous murmurings rose up. There was no real panic-- after all this was earthquake country-- but still, everyone was wary. Something about the tremble of motion struck you as odd, but you couldn't place why.

"Oh, come on," you muttered and glared up at the shadowed ceiling as though it were somehow at fault. "I've been waiting months to see this."

Normally, you would be delighted with the titters of amusement from the others around you, but there's no time to react as a huge, heavy thud rumbled through the ground and off of the walls, instantly shifting the crowd's wariness to fear.

"That was no earthquake," someone said, voice loud when the sound system suddenly squawked and went silent.

"It's a space station," an irreverent wit quipped back and suddenly bodies were in motion all over the auditorium. You knew it was a bad idea and someone was likely to get trampled in the crush, so you twist sideways in the seat and try and make yourself as small as possible. 

In the end, the crowd retreating proved to be a lifesaver.

Something smashes through the ceiling like a meteor and plows into the low stage, blasting debris into the movie screen and reducing it to tatters. Pieces of the ceiling rain down-- thankfully none of them large-- and the screaming nearly drowned out the hissing and snarling from the rubble, where something thrashed like a lizard in a snake's mouth. 

Then an all-too familiar figure in that iconic red and blue costume lurched up to hover for a split second before ramming down with the force of a jackhammer. Well, that explained the shaking anyway…

Half the crowd was fleeing in terror and the rest seemed transfixed by the unexpected violence.

"Wow the 3D movies are getting better," someone sassed and you couldn't help but admire your coworker's resiliency. Not to mention snerking with laughter even as the monster's thrashing began to slow.

The dust began to clear and evening sunlight shone through the ruined ceiling like a muted spotlight onto a weary Supergirl, dragging something enormous and semi-reptilian by one foot. She looked as shocked as the remaining crowd and yes, sometimes reality really was as weird as fiction.

"Oh no! When I saw no activity outside, I thought this building was empty! Aren't all these buildings facades?"

Maybe it was the terrified worry in her voice that gets you moving. Superhero or not, she looked like she was about to cry. Those big blue eyes zeroed in on you as you approached, hands raised soothingly. "Breathe, Supergirl. No, a few have useful interiors, no matter what they look like on the outside."

That clear gaze was open and frank and surprisingly normal-looking. Hard to believe she could melt concrete with them.

"Is everyone all right?"

You both look around for a long moment to take stock.

"It seems like minor damage. You managed to take out the ceiling right above an aisle. Are you okay?"

Your question clearly surprised her and she looked up at the ravaged roof and the alien-ish thing dragging behind her. "Uh, yes. Um, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. We haven't had you in our neck of the woods before." 

Later, you're going to freak out over being so damn calm. Guess all those years dealing with politics as an intern in DC was coming in handy in unexpected ways.

"I got disoriented," Supergirl explained, gesturing out in the direction of the permanent facades across Ashley Blvd. "That building across the street looks just like Central Bank."

Chuckling, you nod. "Oh yeah, I think there was some sort of commercial or docudrama being filmed there. Come back in a week and it will probably be something else."

"How does anyone keep track of anything?" The confused petulance in Supergirl's voice was a delight, an empathetic connection with you that was understood on a deep level. She's a person beneath the superpowers and colorful costume, that shield she wears proudly across her chest.

"You get used to it. And you learn very quickly which buildings never change. But studios by their nature, are always in flux."

The baffled looks on your coworker's faces really would be hilarious later, once the shock wore off. Your casually chatting with Supergirl after she trashed half of the famous theater while fighting a giant lizard. Yep, there would be no avoiding social media on this one.

"This is all very meta since they filmed that weird docudrama about you just a few buildings away from here." 

Startled, she looked piercingly at you before grinning warmly and cracking up. It felt good, because you knew how hard she worked to keep National City safe. When she offered a hand, you don't even try to hide your childlike grin and accept the handshake. Like this whole interaction, you are surprised and delighted by how warm and normal her grip is.

"Very meta. Give a girl a hand getting this building evacuated?"

"You got it!"

Gradually, the crowd mostly polices itself to get everyone away from the rubble and onto the relative safety of the open street outside. Security and the suits have scrambled, and sirens wailed close by. When the lizard suddenly twitched, there was a collective shriek, and suddenly selfies with the resident superhero seemed less fun.

"Well, I better find a safer place for this big guy. Glad everyone is safe! Goodnight!"

With that impossible defiance of gravity, she rose up, the lizard thing dangling like a piñata, and flew away into the gathering night.

One of your coworkers sighed gustily and snarked, "remember when we only had to worry about earthquakes and not violating the studio's privacy policy and not aliens smashing through the ceilings?"

Your laughter drained away the last of the stress and weirdness of the encounter and you knew you would never forget this night.


End file.
